The Fight For Love
by Hayley2321
Summary: Although the girl had vanquished the almighty King, her journey was not over. She may have reclaimed the child and her freedom from the land of the Goblin's, but she will face many obstacles in her way. The fate of Sarah Williams has already been chosen, she will not escape it..
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Labyrinth! I'm just writing a fanfiction, all characters belong to Jim Henson and co. :') x

**MESSAGE TO ALL READERS:** THE ORIGINAL FIGHT FOR LOVE I HAVE TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE IT WAS RUBBISH, SO, I'M UPDATING IT WITH COOL THINGS AND CHANGING BASICALLY THE ENTIRE PLOT! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED THE ORIGINAL, lOVE YOU ALL! :D X THIS ONE SHOULD BE BETTER! R&R X

* * *

Sarah was waiting impatiently for Sir Didymus to place down his pawn, he was talking about how proud he was to help the 'Lady Sarah' through the labyrinth to defeat the almighty goblin king. Everyone around her was celebrating. However, an owl so beautiful in color against the dark cloak of night was sitting outside the window. To be more specific, the Goblin King. Many had said he had no feeling, he was cold-hearted.. They were wrong. To be defeated by Sarah Williams, the girl who he had bared his heart and soul to was disgraceful. In fact, his despair and loneliness was tragic, the heartfelt pain of losing the only women he would ever love, it was never-ending.

Not bearing to look any longer he took flight, No one saw the white owl like a star against the night sky. Sarah Williams, The first human to have beaten the Labyrinth..

Would never love him.

Then again.. the story was never complete. Many years ago, when the Goblin King first created the book; The Labyrinth. He wrote about a girl who would travel far and wide to save her brother and vanquish the Goblin King. However, there is a certain rule when using this book. One which no one could translate as it is written in old Faetalica..*

_Although the girl had vanquished the almighty King, her journey was not over. She may have reclaimed the child and her freedom from the land of the Goblin's, but she will face many obstacles in her way. The fate of the girl has already been chosen, she will not escape it:_

_Beware of the Lady in blue, She wishes to have her King. One heart will be torn, the other will strive. Revenge is on its way.  
_

Sarah looked at her friends, they were all preparing to leave for the Goblin King. "I can't believe it's over." She said, wringing her hands. "Don't you think it was maybe.. I don't know, too easy?"

Hoggle huffed, "Sarah, it's Jareth. He's probably just poutin' on his throne 'cause he was defeated by ya."

"But Hoggl-"

"No Sarah," The Goblin shook his head. "Just let 'im be, there's no poin' worryin' 'bout it."

"If you say so.." Sarah walked towards her draws, pulling out a pair of silk green pajamas that her father had bought her last year and lightly set them on her bed.

Sir Didymus stood on her vanity table, he looked quite unsure himself. Well that's what his twitching whiskers gave away. "Maybe My Lady is right, we did leave without trouble. One such as I would have thought the king would try one more scheme to keep the Fair Lady in his Kingdom."

Shaking her head Sarah walked over to the fox, "No, Hoggle is right.. Let's just forget about it."

"Sawah, will be 'k?" Ludo tilted his head to the side cutely, his large eyes making him resemble a kitten. Well, an extremely large kitten with big teeth and was quite rounded.

"I'll be fine Ludo. Can I call on you at anytime?"

"Well," Hoggle scrunched his brow. "It depend' if Jareth would let ya."

"And.." Sarah looked alarmed. "Would he let you?" She wrung her hands once more, "I want to be able to see you. All of you."

"I don't see why not, My lady."

Sarah sighed in relief, "That's good. So.. are you leaving now?" She asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer she would receive.

The three creatures looked at each other and nodded simultaneously, "I'm afrai' we 'ave to."

"Oh," Sarah was disappointed but nodded in understanding. "So, this is goodbye?"

Ludo approached Sarah and opened his arms, wanting a bear hug. "Sawah friend."

Smiling warmly into the fur coat of the beast she sniffled, "Yes Ludo. I'll always be your friend.."

* * *

It wasn't till about an hour later that all three creatures took their first step through the mirror and on to the cold stone floor of the throne room. Scrutinising the room they all came thought the same thing, '_Where is the King? Was this some kind of trick?'_

But it was true, the Goblin King was nowhere to be found. Where was the loud accusations and the threats of the Bog Of Eternal Stench?

"Strange," Hoggle murmured. "Where's Jareth?"

Ambrosias sniffed around the throne room and stopped at the stairs leading to the Escher Room.

"Oh," Sir Didymus sighed, feeling guilty. "The King must be devastated."

Shrugging, Hoggle brushed off the little bit of guilt that was also setting in his heart. "He desrv' it."

Strolling out the throne room they all returned to their respectable homes. Ludo and Sir Didymus to the bog, and Hoggle to his small cottage sitting just outside the Labyrinth's walls.

* * *

Jareth was sitting in the Escher Room, his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. He was still in his white owl feather attire. He was drained from the activities earlier on, turning the world upside down and reordering time etc..

Jareth had considered jumping off the edge; but then reconsidered. He imagined the Goblin Kingdom ran by another Fae other than himself and the thought made him shiver in disgust. However, the thought was still there.. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he was a human to begin with after all and if he wasn't stupid enough to have wished away his-

A quite knocking on the door awoke him from his past. Hadn't he specifically told everyone he was not to be disturbed?

They hesitantly knocked again.

"Yes." Jareth sighed, he was too exhausted to shout.

The poor goblin on the other side of the door nearly had a heart attack. What had happened to the Goblin King who would dance, sing and laugh..?

"K-Kingy." The Goblin stuttered nervously, "Lady An-Annabella.. 'ere t' see ya."

Jareth scowled, '_That bloody woman._'

Lady Annabella had been after him for years, and he will shamefully admit he had courted her more than once. He also felt remorse that he has bedded the girl over a dozen times, but they both agreed it was just a fling. However, it seems she never kept her word.

Rubbing his temples once again Jareth looked at the shaking Goblin, "Very well, tell her to meet me in my throne room."

"S-She's alre'y there, Yu'r Maje'ty."

Rolling his eyes he dismissed the Goblin and materialized a crystal in his hand, swiftly dropping it to the floor he disappearing in a cloud of smoke and glitter, leaving a Goblin with eyes the size of dinner plated to shake his head in amazement.

Reappearing in his throne room he glared at the overly cheerful woman before him: She had blonde hair that fell to her waist, Light Blue eyes that could be described as the sea after the storm, full plum red ruby lips, luxuriant peachy creamy skin and the tiniest freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a light blue dress that matched the color of her eyes with emerald stones and golden lace at the hem, she looked like a goddess to everyone.

Everyone excluding Jareth. He would openly admit that he found her beautiful and elegant, but she just isn't Sarah.

Turning towards his throne he gracefully ascended the stairs leading towards his throne, falling with poise into his throne he materialised his riding stick and began to gently tap the heel of his boot with it.

"What brings you to the castle beyond the Goblin City, Lady Annabella?" He asked in mock intrigue.

Annabella looked up at him through her long midnight lashes, trying to act seductive. In her eyes; a lot of Fae's had the same opinion, this would be enough to tempt any man into her bed. It had even worked on the king more than once.. And why wouldn't she, The Goblin King was the most beautiful fae she had ever gazed upon.

Jareth laughed in realisation, "My Lady, I see you are examining me quite thoroughly."

Annabella blushed in embarrassment, her gaze once again to the floor. "No, No." She panicked, "I just came to see how you are fairing?"

"I'm quite fine, My Lady and you?"

"Adequate."

The Goblin Smirked behind his gloved hand, "Now, My lady. May I ask as to why you requested my presence?"

Lady Annabella tried to remain calm and collective. Then again, with a fae such as the Goblin King standing before you, it is quite hard to achieve one's goal.

Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye confidently, "I must have a reason?" Annabella pouted.

"My Dear," Jareth sighed. "I do have other things to be doing at this very moment, so if you please.." He waved his hand, signaling her to hurry as he was losing his patience.

Annabella licked her lips, "I hear you must take a bride by the end of the month. So, I was wondering when you would like to set the date?" She smiled brightly showing her extremely white teeth.

The Goblin King's eyes widened in disbelief, '_How on earth did she find out..? Wait, It can only be one person.. Mother.'_

"So," He stood from his throne in barely contained disgust. "You think I would take you as a bride?"

The clueless fae nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

"You are perfect for any nobleman." Jareth openly admitted. "But not for me."

"What!" Annabella shouted in bewilderment, "But you just said I would be perf-"

"I have already chosen a wife," Jareth said assertively.

"You-" Annabella couldn't talk, she was devastated. The man she had loved since she had, 'come-of-age' had already found a wife. Wrapping her arms around herself she let her hair fall in front of her face, acting as a comfort from the world around her.

Jareth gazed at her with sympathy, the poor fae was heartbroken. Until..

"I don't care," Annabella ground out from between her clenched teeth.

"Wh-"

"I don't care if you have already chosen a wife.." Annabella looked out from beneath her curtain of hair, her eyes as dark as the night sky and her fangs sharp and deadly. "Because I will kill her."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Jareth locked eyes with the woman in front of him. He could feel dread seeping in his gut, he was timorous of what this woman who do to his Sarah.

To be continued...

Me: First chapter up! (Does happy dance)

Jareth: (disbelieving face and crossed arms) You better update soon...

Sarah: (hits Jareth on arm) Hey that's not nice behave, and I was going to anyway (sticks out tounge)

Jareth: Yeah, whatever (walks to leave room)

Me: (hand on forehand) and to think I was gong to let you meet Sarah in the story again... shame (Evil grin)

Jareth: (Stops halfway through door uncrosses arms) do I... get to kiss her?

Sarah: hey, still here!

Me: oh yeah (clap hands, Sarah's gone) xx Hehe xx (skips to go get a muffin with L) thanks for reading :P

* Faetalica - Is a word I have just made up, or at least I think I have 0.0' x It's basically old fae writing. I'll be writing a lot of it in the next few chapters. It looks like gibberish, but trust me, it has a meaning :) The reason why I've wrote it in well, english, is because I don't want to confuse anyone without explaining it first.

Please R&R xx Hayley2321 xx


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Labyrinth! I'm just writing a fanfiction, all characters belong to Jim Henson and co. :') x

Reviews:

**Princess of the fae**: Thank you! And oh yeah, I completely forgot! I'll go back and change it later ^.^"

**Lin**: Thank you very much :)

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

"I don't care if you have already chosen a wife.." Annabella looked out from beneath her curtain of hair, her eyes as dark as the night sky and her fangs sharp and deadly. "Because I will kill her."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Jareth locked eyes with the woman in front of him. He could feel dread seeping in his gut, he was timorous of what this woman who do to his Sarah.

* * *

"Wh-What am I doing here?" Sarah stuttered, her gaze on the all familiar ballroom. It had been two day since she had gained the freedom of both her and her brother. However, these dreams still haunt her, never allowing her a moments rest.. No wonder she would wake exhausted from this amount of dancing.

Making her way through the extravagant ball gowns and luxurious tail coats she found the man she was looking for. The Goblin King, he stood confidently in the blue sequin coat, black breeches and black boots. Taking in his appearance Sarah understood why most women in this room tried to gain the majestic man's attention. He was quite a sight.

Descending the stairs Jareth was stopped by a dainty hand placed upon his bicep, "Is that the girl?" A red haired fae queried.

The Goblin King never took his eyes off Sarah, "Indeed it is." He said kindly and with that he once again made his way over to the champion.

The red haired fae pouted, "She doesn't look like much of a champion."

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

'_Oh no,_' Sarah thought, listening to the recognizable music.

"Hello again precious."

Turning towards the voice at neck breaking speed Sarah glared, "Why am I here?"

Placing his hands on his hips Jareth laughed boisterously, "I have no idea precious, this is _your_ dream after all."

"Wait.." Sarah looked at him with bewilderment, "This is my.. dream.."

"Indeed. You created this ballroom, all I did was send Higgle to give you the peach."

"Hoggle," Sarah corrected him before once again looking around the ballroom.

_'I don't understand, how I could have created this..'_

"Shall we dance?" Jareth asked.

Sarah stared at him with suspicion, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," The Goblin King said innocently, raising one perfectly shaped brow. "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

_'Because you're never, NOT up to something.'_

"So, shall we?" He asked once again, holding out his right hand.

Examining his hand for several seconds Sarah came to the conclusion to trust him.. for five minutes.

Making their way to the middle of the ballroom they caught many of the guests attention.

"Isn't she the Champion of the Labyrinth?"

"What's he doing dancing with _her_!?"

"Now that I see her, I realise I am so much prettier."

"I would court her.."

The last one received a death glare from the King himself, as well as many of the guests.

"Well, I see that many of you guests are delighted in me being here."

"Pay no heed to them," Jareth said as he clasped Sarah's right hand into his left.

And with that.. they began to waltz.

Watching many of the gliding skirts and elegantly dressed men dancing across the floor made her think of the time she had watched her mother perform when she was little, "The last time I ever watched her perform," She whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Oh," Sarah blinked in realisation, re-awakening from the world of her memories. "It's nothing.."

Tilting his head toward the girl he gazed at her with sympathy, he didn't question what had been bothering her. He had watched her for so long that he knew all of her traits.

"Ioykwudtm," Jareth whispered into her ear before letting go of her delicate hand and sending her spiralling down into the darkness.

* * *

"Ahh!" Sarah shouted, placing a hand on her rapidly beating heart.

Only seconds later the sound of stomping feet running across the hall greeted her ears.

"Sarah!" Karen shouted opening the door, only to be greeted with the sight of her stunned step-daughter.

"Karen!" Sarah exclaimed, "Why are you barging into my room!?"

Karen raised a hand to cover her mouth, "You're all right!"

Sarah tilted her head to the side, "Uh.. yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Sarah.." Karen looked at her with disbelief before running over to hug her, "You've been asleep for almost a week, we couldn't wake you up.."

"W-What!?"

"The doctors said that they couldn't find anything wrong with you," Karen cried, "We were all so worried."

Looking at Karen with incredulity Sarah allowed herself to be hugged tighter by her step-mother. "But.. I was.."

Pulling back from the hug Karen wiped her tears, "But you were what?"

"It-" Sarah shook her head, "It's nothing."

"I better call your father!" Karen said in realisation, running out the room. "He'll want to know."

"Yeah.." Sarah said unenthusiastically, placing her head in her hands.

_'How on earth did this happen!?'_

* * *

Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth and soon to be Queen of the Goblins - In _Jareth's_ eyes anyway - was sitting on a dining room chair wrapped in a dozen blankets with a cup of hot chocolate clenched between the palms of her hands. Her father and step-mother sitting on either side of her.

"Okay," Robert sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "You're telling us that you have absolutely no recollection or reason as to what could have caused you to sleep for almost a we-"

"I thought you said it _was_ a week."

Robert glared at his daughter, "All right, a week and you don't know why!?"

_'I think I do daddy, but you won't believe me if I tell you..'_

"God dammit it Sarah," Robert shouted, slamming his hand down upon the table. "You must know why!"

"Robert!" Karen shouted with worry, she knew how much Sarah's sudden bedridden state had affected her husband.

"I'm.." Sarah trailed off, considering her options. Should she tell them? Maybe they would believe her.. But how could she convince them that she had wished Toby away to the Goblin King and had to go through a Labyrinth and defeat said Goblin King to get him back? And that she now keeps dreaming of the ballroom from her adventure.. Yeah, best to just lie. "I'm.. sorry, I really don't know."

"Sarah," Robert chewed on his lip. "You do know you can tell us anything, don't you? Like.. drugs or alco-"

"Daddy!" Sarah shouted in disbelief, "I would never do such a thing as tha-"

"I _know_ that Sarah, I'm just sayi-"

"I know what you're saying daddy!" Sarah gazed down at her hot chocolate, "I would never do that.. The drugs part I mean.."

"And we believe you, don't we Robert." Karen nudged her husband in the side, her face stern.

Shrugging in defeat he agreed before going to get himself a whiskey. It didn't matter that it was one in the afternoon, he needed it.

Watching her husbands departure Karen went to follow but stopped at the door frame, "Sarah, You can tell me anything. Your father doesn't always have to know." And with that she went to fix some lunch and search for her husband.

"I know," Sarah whispered to herself. "But if I tell you, you'll hate me."

The owl tilted its head to the side, watching the Champion. _'Oh precious, if only you could understand..'_

* * *

It takes seconds, minutes, months or in some cases years to fall in love, well, at least this is what I believe and in this story this also applies to sixteen year old Sarah, although she would never admit it, she loved the Goblin King in the first few seconds that she saw the majestic fae. She was in awe by his appearance, the way he talked and just.. him. Many had been blinded by his actions, he was a generous man granting many wishes. However, some would interpret his bounteousness for seduction. This gained him many stalkers and proposals, some would even go so far as to ask the High King himself for Jareth's hand.

It was until one day that he chose to fly past the Williams estate that he found a little girl crying on her bed, holding her stuffed bear that he stopped to watch. He had always been told that humans were always beneath him and quite fragile that if one little thing went wrong in their lives, emotions would take over. However, this time he wanted to watch, this little girl who seemed to be around the age of eight intrigued him.

"I," The little girl hiccuped, "I never got to say goodbye!"

_'Say goodbye?' _Jareth thought.

Suddenly a loud banging on the door brought him out of his thoughts, "Honey! Please come out of your room! This is hard on everyone! Please, Sweetie!"

"No," She screamed, hugging her bear tighter. "You promised she would be coming home today Daddy! You promised!"

"I-" The banging stopped. "I know Sarah and I'm so sorry, but I really need you to come out of your room." The father's voice was strained.

"But Daddy.." The gir-Sarah said, her voice still quivering. "Where is she? Where is Mummy?"

"Sarah.. Just please open the door.."

Looking toward said door the little girl chewed her lip, "Okay," She whispered.

Opening the door Sarah looked up at her Daddy and her eyes filled with tears once more. "Daddy, What's wrong?"

Wiping at his tear filled eyes Robert swallowed the lump once again forming in his throat, he had to be brave for his daughter. No matter how much he was hurting on the inside, "It has something to do with your Mummy sweetie.."

"Mummy!" Sarah smiled, "Is Mummy back!"

He could taste copper in his mouth and knew he had bitten through his lip, "No Sarah. Mummy's.." He chocked up again, he couldn't find it in himself to tell her. "Mummy's.."

The little girl tilted her head to the side again, "Mummy's.."

_'Oh no,' _Jareth in his owl form thought. _'She couldn't have been the woman I saw in the..'_

"Your Mummy's had a bit of an accident.."

_'But, now that I look at her, the little girl does resemble her..'_

"She won't be," Robert paused again, breathing out shakily. "She won't be.. coming home.."

"Wh-What do you mean Daddy?" Sarah asked, squeezing her teddy tighter to her.

_'How on earth is he going to tell her that her mother's..'_

"Sarah, Mummy's gone to a much happier place.."

_'Dead.'_

Sarah Williams, A Little girl of just eight years old had lost her mother in a car accident.. and it was at this very moment Jareth had felt a connection with the girl, he had been through a similar situation in his life and had for some reason felt the need to protect her. He never wanted her to hurt or cry again, anyone who tried, would pay the price quite severely.

* * *

Feeling as if she was being watched Sarah looked towards the window, only to find nothing there.

_'That's strange,' _She thought, placing her hot chocolate on the table before jogging toward the window.

flicking the latch she gently pulled up the window, sticking her head out she looked around. There was nothing there, not a person in sight, even that would be rear considering where they lived.

Sarah briefly looked out once again and gradually started to pull down the window until something white caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

"Hoot."

_'Oh no, oh hell no!' _Sarah thought, a twitch in her left eye.

"I swear to god, you better not be an owl," She muttered before tilting her head out and looking to her right.. Only to come nose to beak with said owl. "Ah," She jumped, hitting her head on the frame. "Ouch.."

"Hoot."

Glaring at the owl she whispered bitterly, "This is all your fault, why didn't you tell me I had been out for a week!"

The owl gave her a bug-eyed look before flying off.

"Hey!" Sarah whispered irritably, trying to catch the owl. "Where do you think you're goin-"

"Hoot."

Pausing her rant Sarah wiped her head over to her left, only to find another owl looking at her smugly. It was white, had brown and cream feathers and mismatched eyes.. Mr. Barn owl aka Goblin King.

"Are you actually kidding me?" Sarah stared at the owl in disbelief, "You just had me shout at an innocent owl just for your own amusement and to make me look like an idiot."

The owl nodded.

"You're an ass," Sarah crossed her arms, leaning on the window frame.

"Hoot."

"Don't you, 'hoot' me."

"Hoot."

Slamming her hand on the wall next to the owl Sarah shouted, "Shut up already!"

"Sarah! What are you doing with your head out the window!?"

Turning to face the unexpected voice Sarah once again hit her head on the window, "Bloody hell.."

"Language!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sticking her head out Sarah glared at the haughty bird before shutting the window and locking it. Making sure to slam it when she did, scaring the Goblin King.

Raising a brow Karen smirked, "What did the owl ever do to you?"

"Believe me Karen, you don't want to know.."

Karen gently placed the tray she was holding onto the table, "Well, I've made you lunch. If you can stay away from your owl friend for more than two minutes you might be able to eat it before it gets cold."

Not bothering to reply Sarah sat down and started on her soup.

"Hoot."

"Wow," Karen coughed, her gaze on the owl sitting outside the window. "It seems to have taken a liking to you."

"It's taken a liking all right," Sarah muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Karen."

* * *

In a castle only minutes away from the Goblin Kingdom sat a woman who was signing documents or to put it simply.. marriage proposals, considering the fact that her two daughters must wed she considered and deemed worthy all possible suitors. Baring in mind the fact that both her daughter's are extraordinarily beautiful - if she must say so herself - they were quite the nuisance. Luna was compassionate and joyful but could be vain and Annabella was quite well-spoken and elegant, the perfect queen. However, she would sometimes let her emotions run with her and make quite a controversy.

"Mother!" A high-pitched voice reached her ears from outside the double doors, "Mother!"

Taking of her glasses the woman sat behind the mahogany desk groaned, "Yes Annabella, what can I do for you?"

Throwing open the double doors Annabella stormed into the room, her fangs glistening from candle light and making her sharpened features stand out, She looked sinister. "Did you know!?" She screamed slamming her hands on her mothers desk, the force shaking all objects in the room.

"Know what dear?" Her mother inquired sensitively, not wanting to upset her daughter.

"That Jareth has taken someone else to be his bride!"

Looking at her daughter she exhaled leisurely, "Indeed I did, and what of it?"

"What of it?" Annabella repeated sarcastically, "What of it!? Are you actually asking me this question! I went to his Kingdom mother! I expected him to choose me to be his wife but no," She paused, storming round the desk. "He's already chose a bloody wife and you have the resolve as to ask me why!"

The Queen began to rub her temples and opened her mouth to reply.

"Your Majesty!" A guard exclaimed, barging through the office doors and kneeling before her at the front of the desk.

"What is it?" The queen asked waving her hand as a sign for the guard to stand.

Standing to his feet the guard bowed once more to the Princess before speaking, "I have been informed to tell you that Prince Herlian is here to see you and Princess Annabella."

Gasping in realisation Annabella turned to face her mother, her eyes almost black. "He isn't here to court me mother, is he?"

Smirking behind her hand the Queen looked smugly up at her daughter, "Indeed my dear he is, now, shall we be on our way? I would not like to make our guest wait any longer and I believe this conversation is over."

"I can't believe yo-"

"Hush Annabella!" The Queen yelled in irritation, "And come and meet the Prince."

Annabella made to protest, "But moth-"

"Sym-mus' spellous," The Queen grinned as Annabella tried to move her lips, but it seemed as though she had no voice box.

"Now then," The Queen exhaled eagerly. "Show us to Prince Herlian, she won't protest Julian."

Trying to keep a straight face Julian escorted them to the tea room, "Well played, Your Majesty."

"Thank you Julian," The Queen let out a bell like laughter. "I picked it up from The Goblin King many years ago."

"Hmph," Annabella stomped her foot her eyes full of many questions.

Julian leaned backwards, cupping his hands in an obvious way so he could aggravate the Princess, "I think I know the reason why."

The Queen laughed once more, wiping tears from her light blue eyes, "This is why you're my personal guard, my old friend."

"Happy to be of service, Your Majesty."

* * *

Little by little Sarah opened her bedroom door, she didn't want to wake Karen, Toby or her father.

"Oi," She looked around suspiciously. "Where are you?"

"Where is whom, precious?"

Turning around she came face to face with the Goblin King, "Well," She smirked. "I guess this answers my question."

Jareth gave a lopsided smile before moving to sit on her bed, "So precious. What do you need?"

"Oh," Sarah raised a hand to her mouth in mock surprise. "You really have turned into a loyal dog."

In a matter of seconds Sarah found herself pinned against her bedroom wall, knocking down all the posters.

"Don't you ever call me a dog again," Jareth threatened, his hand tightening on Sarah's jaw.

After receiving a small nod of agreement he finally let go of her jaw and smiled haughtily, "Now, How may I be of assistance?"

* * *

Me: Wow, umm.. yeah, I don't know what to say here.

Jareth: Wouldn't, 'Please review, favourite and follow before I crown you the Prince/Princess of the bog-'

Me and Sarah: NO!

Jareth: (Crosses arms and leaves room) Hmph!

Me: (Turns to Sarah) Why do you like him?

Sarah: W-What!? N-No I don't!

Me: ~In denial~

Sarah: Whatever.. (Walks off to find her King)

Me: Please Review, Favourite or Follow! (Goes off to watch Psycho-Pass)


End file.
